


Like Rabbits in Spring

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bunny/Human Anthropomorph, Consensual Underage Sex, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Egg Up the Butt, Easter Eggs, Horny BunFred, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex between Minors, Shota, Underage Sex, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #34: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Easter BunFred needs to find a mate and luckily little Vanya comes toddling near by / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rabbits in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains shota (sex between two children), and the insertion of an egg up the butt

"Go!" the teenaged volunteers shouted, ringing the bell and opening the gates for the bundles of over eager children. The kids scrambled out into the open field, diving and sliding across to any remotely suspicious rock and bush, checking everywhere for the colored eggs they longed for. Ivan toddled after them, panicking a little when more enthusiastic children shoved him aside and screamed with excitement.

"Vanya, go, go!" his big sister Katyusha encouraged him, making little shooing motions with her hands as his father smiled gruffly with the other parents, his baby sister swaddled in his strong arms. Ivan smiled and scampered off, making a beeline for the furthest edge of the field, where not as many children had targeted yet.

Stumbling around, Ivan gasped when he laid eyes on a brightly colored violet egg, rushing over to his first find of the day. It wasn't a tacky egg like one of the ones plainly hidden in the field, but it had little stars around the middle in a soft yellow color, with red and blue stripes and… "Ah! Another one!" Ivan exclaimed, stashing the pretty egg in his wicker basket before trampling into the tree-shrouded forest section of the park. The next one had a similar design to his first, and as he stooped to pick it up, another egg caught his sight, a little deeper inside. He carefully put his next egg by the first, toddling over and then realizing it was a whole trail of pretty eggs!

Letting out a happy cry, Ivan scrambled through the woods, not even noticing where he was going as he gathered up all the eggs he could find. The basket nearly overflowed by the time he finally got to the last egg, standing in a little clearing where the sunlight just peaked through the trees. "Yay, sistra will be so proud!" he giggled, counting up his eggs as he turned to start heading back….

Or at least, he would have, if he weren't lost.

"Nyet…" he gasped, sobbing and falling on his butt when his legs tangled together from him turning around too fast and too much. He landed with a heavy thud, eggs rolling from his basket as he stared crying, scared and lonely and suddenly very much afraid. How was he going to show his family his eggs?

"Sistra! Father!" he blubbered pitifully, wailing and hiccoughing in the middle of the woods. Just then he heard a rustling coming from his right side, a wailing little mewl of desperation that pulled him closer. He crawled on hands and feet, eyes red and stinging with tears. "H-hello? Who is there?"

"F-finally!" the voice cried out again, a creamy boy hopping out from a bush with an excited bounce in his step. His cheeks were flushed red, and he wore a white vest with a fluffy fur collar and teeny tiny white booty shorts. Perky rabbit ears flopped over from the top of his golden blond head, the child no older than Ivan himself seeming to radiate heat and excitement. "You're here to fuck me right? Ooooh, I'm so horny, tell me you'll fuck me!"

"What-" Ivan didn't even get a chance to reply before the bunny boy slumped into his arms, feverishly kissing all over Ivan's face as he wormed between his pudgy legs. Ivan squealed when the bunny shoved his sweaty hands up his shirt, groping his chubby chest and grinding desperately against Ivan's groin.

"Fuck meeee, what are you waiting for?" the bun pleaded, rubbing himself all over his captured mate, squirming and wriggling for friction. Ivan sat up a little, the rabbit pooling in his lap and looking up at him with big beautiful blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked, gently trying to push the other boy's hands back down and away from his shirt where they belonged. The rabbit pouted, moaning and rolling his hips, showing off an adorably fluffy white cotton ball tail as he twitched and fidgeted. It seems the rabbit just couldn't sit still, gnawing on his cherry red and somewhat glossy lower lip as he stared pleadingly at Ivan.

"My name is Alfred, you can call me Alfie! Can we fuck now? I'm so horny!" he whined, head flopping and rolling into the crook of Ivan's scarf-covered neck, the little boy gasping in surprise when lips found his flesh and latched on. Ivan mewled and giggled from the ticklish sensations, but had to push Alfred away after a moment.

"I'm Ivan! But sistra calls me Vanya!" he explained with a beaming smile, leaning in closer to Alfred when the rabbit reciprocated his smile, if wearily. Ivan swallowed, admittedly a bit nervous as he glanced down into his lap, feeling funny. "I don't know what f-fucking is, sorry…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Alfred chirped excitedly, moving back and lifting his hips as his fingers dove into those little shorts. With a wiggling movement, Alfred shimmied his shorts partway down his thighs, erect cock springing free. He rolled over, smooshing his face into the dirt and lifting his bootie way up in the air. "Just put it in!"

"Put…?"

"Anything!" Alfred mewled, wiggling and shivering happily, rutting his hips against nothing and shaking them to entice Ivan to do as ordered. Ivan glanced around, feeling weird and hot as he tried to find something.

"This?" he asked, showing one of the eggs to Alfred and getting a quick nod of excitement from him. Ivan shrugged and crawled into position, fitting the skinnier end of the egg to Alfred's puckered and somehow wet little hole, before gently trying to push it inside. The skin twitched and remained clamped shut for a moment, but started to stretch around the intrusion as Ivan kept at it, Alfred's ass stretching wide to accommodate the addition.

"Yessss! F-fuck yesss!" Alfred whined, shivering and twitching as he felt gravity pull the egg a little deeper when Ivan fully sheathed it inside. He trembled with insatiable desire and need, shaking all over and mewling for more. "N-now get in me, oh fuck, fuck me with the egg inside, that's so fucking hot—"

"Get in?" Ivan gasped, shocked before shaking his head quickly, mildly panicked at the idea. "Th-there's no way I could fit! I'm way too big to fit inside! I-Isn't that kinda gross?"

"Nooo, nooo, it's not gross! Come on Vanya, I want you inside of meee!" Alfred begged desperately, making a shrill noise of pleasure when he straightened up into a kneeling position. He turned quickly, wrapping one arm around Ivan's waist before sticking his hand into the other boy's pants. "I want you to put this in me!"

Ivan gasped and froze up, shivering and trembling slightly as Alfred palmed his little prick, easily getting him to rise to the occasion. Eyes wide and lips trembling, Ivan clutched the front of Alfred's vest, gasping when he started to rock his hips forward into the horny bunny's hand. Alfred absolutely beamed, fidgeting and wiggling his hips as he clenched around the egg already inside of him.

"Come on, come on!" Alfred begged, pulling Ivan's stiffened and hardened dick out into the light as he turned around again, toes curling as he resumed his earlier position face-down in the dirt. He kept a firm grip on Ivan's cock, pumping it as best as he could to guide the little boy to his twitching and desperate hole. "I'm so horny, let's fuck, let's fuck, let's fuck!"

"L-like this?" Ivan shuddered as he carefully pushed himself inside, Alfred crying out and enthusiastically rutting back on his cock to try taking in more and more. The two grunted and moaned in tandem, Ivan's cock pressing against the egg buried in Alfred's ass with each shallow thrust he drove into Alfred's mewling and wanton body.

"Yes! Ohhh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Keep going, I'm so horny, gotta mate gotta mate gotta mate," Alfred chanted deliriously as his yearnings were finally satisfied, Ivan doing his best to keep up as Alfred slammed his body back and ground against his new lover, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling from his mouth when the ecstasy overcame him. He let out a shrill shriek of bliss before going mostly limp, fucked out of his mind as Ivan whimpered out a climax of his own, cum squirting around the egg inside of Alfred.

They remained where they were for a long time, Ivan sagged over Alfred's back when the bunny collapsed into the dirt, smiling sleepily as Alfred collected himself. "Mm, finally! My head's so much clearer after a good fuck… You okay there, Vanya?" he chirped, giving Ivan's soft head a little pat as he popped off of his cock, the egg splatting to the dirt a few moments later. Ivan nodded sleepily, letting Alfred fix his pants and gather up the eggs in the basket as he just laid back and relaxed. "That was a lotta fun! You should come back here next season too!"

And with that and a little wave with his cottonball tail, Alfred hopped off into the woods, leaving Ivan to just make up excuses when his family finally found him again.


End file.
